


Feelings

by kuroshiro



Category: The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Thorki if you squint or have extra strong shipping glasses, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshiro/pseuds/kuroshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small Thor & Loki fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the Thor film. Not really Thorki... just a friendship.

_‘Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings.’_

Loki remembered what his father had said to him many years back, when he was just a child. And it humoured him. He knew that Thor was to become the king of Asgard as he was the eldest and obviously more loved, but if the Allfather had said they were both born to be kings, then where was he to rule? 

He figured that he was sought to fight against his brother for the throne, but he did not want to. After all, he loved his dear brother. Only Thor knew when he wanted to be alone, or when he was upset. Thor knew how to cheer him up. So how could he fight him for a throne? Yet one part of his conscious wanted him to. He felt the need to rule, to be above everyone else, because after all these years, he had lived in the shadow of his brother; a warrior in the eyes of most. And of course he had tried to be a warrior. He had followed his brother’s footsteps. Yet he told himself there was no point. No one noticed him, so he had resided to sitting high up on a sacredly magnificent tree, indulged in a book of magic. His own magic abilities exceeded most others, and had done since he was only a child. Enchanting animals and transforming wine into snakes.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard a rustle coming from beneath him. Thor, he assumed, had come to join him.

‘What do you want?’ he asked bitterly. The thoughts that had run through his mind, of his brother being the successor and the almighty and brave had made him shudder with a slight amount of hatred and jealousy. Yet why should he be jealous? He was the well-spoken, magical sibling. Even with Thor’s strength and nobility, he was no match for Loki. 

‘I have come to see you, brother. I get the feeling that you are trying to avoid me lately,’ Thor spoke in his strong voice. Loki felt that it was a nice gesture, but he didn’t want to accept it. At this moment in time, he wanted solitude. 

_I wish he wouldn’t call me brother,_ he thought. 

‘There is no point in trying to make me happier, brother,’ he almost spat the last word, ‘for I require nothing more than to be left alone.’ 

‘Nonsense, Loki.’ Thor sat next to him on the tree, overlooking the distant stars of the universe. ‘Sometimes, what people truly need, is company, even if they do not feel like that.’

‘And how do you plan on cheering me up?’

‘Oh, I have no idea. I just thought that I should talk to you. So, do you have any problems?’

_None that should be said to you._ ‘No. Why should I?’ 

‘You just seem rather distant, is all.’

‘Aren’t I always? Thor, for most of my life, I have enjoyed nothing more than being by myself. It is the solidity that keeps me sane, for if I were to spend a full day in the kingdom, I’d surely lose all sanity within my brain.’

‘How come?’

_Oh Gods, he really is not the brightest spark._ Loki laughed. ‘And I thought you knew me well.’

‘Well, I suppose that the people there can be rather loud.’

‘Says you.’

‘And what is that supposed to mean?’

‘Perhaps if you realised how thunderous your voice actually is, you would know what it means.’

‘Yes, I have a loud voice,’ Thor said whilst Loki laughed again, ‘but I am the Prince of Thunder,’ he smiled. 

‘Quite true, yes,’ he smiled slightly. Thor was making an excellent effort to cheer him up. 

‘I see that my so-called endeavour to cheer you up is more of a success than an endeavour.’

‘So it seems. And what are your plans for the remainder of the day?’ 

‘I have not a clue. Perhaps I shall take a walk. Challenge Lady Sif to an almighty sword duel. Who knows what the day may bring. And yourself?’

‘Perhaps I shall just succumb to reading more,’ he said. Loki returned to his book , still smiling at Thor’s success. 

‘I think you should join me in my battle.’

‘You know that I cannot fight, Thor. My attempts at using a sword seem almost pointless compared to Lady Sif’s.’

‘What if I let you use your magical abilities? Not too violent, but something that should give Sif a rather large shock.’

‘Isn’t that against the rules?’ He smiled at his brother’s immaturity.

‘Well, not if it is my game. So, how about it?’

Loki contemplated whether to join Thor or resume reading. It was rather a hard choice, considering reading was his favourite thing. But Thor was certainly offering him a decent opportunity; one that would probably never arise again. ‘Fair deal. I shall join you. Beware; my power is growing.’

‘And it shall be fun to see what you have learned, brother,’ he smiled at Loki. For once, Loki didn’t loathe how Thor called him “brother”. He truly felt like he was a part of some sort of family. And even though sometimes, it felt like he was left behind, he soon remembered that he was apart of this Kingdom and nothing could possibly change that.

They climbed down off the large tree and started making their way back to the palace where an almighty duel was waiting, that Loki and Thor were sure to win as brothers.


End file.
